Chapter 3- Save My Dance!
by alexadams.castors
Summary: This episode is the back to school dance, and Alex doesnt have a dress and when Frobisher decides to crash the party, what will the castors do?


Chapter 3- Save the last dance

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood pet store

Characters- Alex, Mr. Peters, Jason, Chandra

*= None

(Alex is tapping and fish bowl and Mr. Peters walks up behind here and she stands up)

Alex: Thanks for this part time job Mr. Peters.

Mr. Peters: Alex, it's a pleasure.

Alex: well I need the money, my mom won't give me allowance anymore, and I like animals and I can sketch them when I wait for customers.

Mr. Peters: I saw your sketch book, you are very talented.

Alex: Thanks.

Mr. Peters: I'm going to get some pet food in the back; you can get the blue berry juice and feed the cockatoos. Chandra is here.

(Mr. Peter walks out into the back room and Alex carries the bottle and if putting the juice in the bowl)

Chandra: So why did your mom cut you off?

Alex: Long story.

(Alex brings the bottle out messes all over herself, she looks at herself and turns around and Jason is there)

Alex: Uh hi.

Jason: Hi, you okay?

Alex: I'm fine, do you need anything?

Jason: I'm looking for the gerbils.

Alex: We have one left, over there.

(Alex points and Jason looks at the gerbil)

Jason: I'll take him.

Alex: I'll ring it up.

(Alex walks to the cash register and looks at Jason)

Alex (whispers): I think he likes me?

Chandra (whispers): Why?

Alex (whispers): He isn't looking at me.

(Alex looks at Jason who is looking at her and they both blush and Alex looks at the clock)

Alex: Sorry Chandra, its nearly school, I have to go, bye!

(Alex runs out the store)

Scene- earth/Rose Wood/The park

Characters- Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn

(Alex runs towards Cassidy, Dakota, Joe and Quinn)

Alex: Ready?

Joe: Bring it on!

Alex: Castors unite.

(They transform and fly up)

Dakota: Watch how the master does it!

(Dakota raises her hand and throws a fire ball and it hits a teddy bear on the floor, so its burnt)

Quinn: My turn.

(Quinn makes a whirl wind with the teddy bear in the middle)

Cassidy: Check this out!

(Cassidy raises her hands up and plants come in the whirl wind grab the teddy and pull it onto the ground. Joe flies over to the teddy bear and grabs it)

Joe: Can we do training without destroying professor snuggle lump?

Quinn: Oh no, School is starting in 5 minutes!

Alex: We better un-transform.

(Alex holds the charm out and the castors un-transform)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood high school cafeteria

Characters- Alex, Dakota, Grace, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn, Jamie, Helen, Other students, Mrs. Cullen

*= None

(Alex, Dakota, Grace, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn are sitting at the table eating)

Cassidy: Its official, this macaroni and cheese is disgusting.

Joe: That is the pizza.

Grace: This food is disgusting.

Quinn: it is repulsive.

Dakota: This is not food this is processed garbage.

Alex: I can't believe we wrote a surprise math test already.

Cassidy: How do you think you did?

Alex: Horrible let's just say math is not my strongest subject.

(Cassidy's phone rings and she picks it up)

Cassidy (on phone): Hello, no I can make it to rehearsal today… yeah the twilight zone is playing the opening for the concert in Jamaica… Yeah I'm going to sing here I am, had me at hello… Oprah, Helen, good morning today, Yolanda's time or Say hello too, cancel them all except Helen, I can do the interview with Helen on Tuesday afternoon and for the gift to the audience they can have… Ferrari's each, I can't rehearse on Saturday I have to check out all the hospitals that want me and on Sunday I am working at save a heart donation, alright got to go bye.

(Cassidy puts down her phone)

Alex: How do you do it?

Cassidy: Do what?

Alex: You go to school and have straight A's, you finished studying at Medical Tech at the end of last year and you can now become an intern at the hospital. You are a pop star and rehearse and do concerts. You also are the number 1 ice skater and karate, judo and jujutsu in the world and you run all the charity foundations, how do you do all that?

Cassidy: With help and support from my friends and my dad and a lot of practice.

(Jamie and Helen walk to their table)

Jamie: Cassidy, why are you sitting with these losers?

Helen: Yeah Dakota, our group is sitting there?

Jamie: You're my friend Cassidy, and we are the most popular girls in the school and that is why I'm telling you to stay away from these freaks.

(Cassidy stands up)

Cassidy: These freaks are my friends Jamie. You are not one of the most popular girls in school, you are one of the meanest and you are not my friend anymore.

Jamie: You can't do this Cassidy, we have a system at this school and you cant mess with it!

Cassidy: I just did and the only reason you became popular is because I made you popular and I can tear it down the popularity list just as easily as I pulled you up (Jamie walks so she is face to face with Cassidy) so you better get out of my face.

(Jamie marches away and Cassidy sits down)

Alex: Thanks Cassidy for sticking up for…

Joe: Us.

Cassidy: No problem.

Helen: What about you Dakota you are willing to be pulled down by them?

(Dakota looks at the table)

Helen: That is what I thought? We are waiting at the table.

(Helen walks away and Mrs. Cullen walks onto the stage)

Mrs. Cullen: Girls, girls settle down!

(All the students turn to face her)

Alex (whisper): Who is that?

Joe: That is our amazing head mistress!

Dakota: By amazing, you mean gives 5 week detention at once.

Mrs. Cullen: Now girls, we have declared this a short day because tonight is the traditional dance of Rose Wood High School for girls and Rover High School for boys.

(Everyone cheers and the students start leaving and Alex, Dakota, Grace, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn stand up)

Grace: I have to go, I have to go, my aunt is in town and I have to spend some time with her, see you at the dance!

(Grace runs out)

Alex: I dance, how can they just spring this on us?

Cassidy: We have it every year on the same day at the same place.

Alex: So you all have dresses?

Dakota, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn: Yeah.

Alex: Well I have nothing to wear, some warning would've been nice you guys.

Dakota: We can go shopping at Upper Clothes, I got my dress a week ago, I maxed out my credit card but it was worth it.

Quinn: My dress is made from the strongest material in the world.

Joe: I hate shopping.

Alex: But you don't hate me, so lets go!

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Upper clothes

Characters- Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Other shoppers

*= None

(Alex tries on a dress)

Alex: What do you think?

Dakota: Too junior high.

Joe: Not enough swag.

(Alex tries out another dress)

Quinn: Exquisite.

Cassidy: Beautiful.

Alex: You think?

(Dakota, Cassidy, Joe and Quinn nod)

Alex: Too expensive.

Cassidy: I'll buy it for you.

Alex: No way, it wouldn't feel right taking your money Cassidy.

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Outside Upper Clothes

Characters- Alex, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Cassidy

Alex: You girls go back.

Cassidy: You sure Alex?

Joe: You can call me if you need me…

Alex: Or your swag.

Quinn: Your probability of success is still very high.

Alex: Go get ready. I'll see you later.

(Quinn, Dakota, Cassidy and Joe walk away)

Alex: I will never find a dress unless… (Alex looks and sees a sale sign for Clothes R Us) a sale.

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Inside Clothes R Us

Characters- Alex, Other shoppers

*=None

(Alex runs in and shifts through piles of clothes)

Alex: 90% off!

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Street

Characters- Alex

*= None

(Alex looks at the churches clock)

Alex: I'm gonna to be late!

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood High School passage

Characters- Alex, Frobisher

*=None

(Alex runs in with her dress in her hand)

Alex: I can change in the bathro…

(Alex sees Frobisher and ducks behind a wall and Frobisher walks away)

Alex: Frobisher!

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood high dance hall

Characters- Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn, Jason, Chris, Kyle, George, other students

*= None

Boy Student: Well for me, the rodeo.

Girl Student: Awesome.

Alex: Where are they?

(Alex runs and crashes into Cassidy)

Bloom: Hey!

Cassidy: Alex hi.

(Dakota, Joe and Quinn walk to them)

Dakota: Where is your dress?

Cassidy: Guys this is, Jason, Chris and George.

Jason: You're the girl from the pet store.

Alex: Yeah you bought the gerbil.

Jason: I'm Chris.

Alex: Alex.

Dakota: wait, your Jason, Jason Hastings, the international billionaire, but don't you live in Michigan?

Chris: Yes but my father thought it would be good to go to school here…

Jason: Jason and his mother and father had a house here on the coast when he was small.

Chris: Yes and this is Chris, he is my driver and best friend.

Jason: I prefer chauffer.

(Alex laughs)

George: I'm George, I'm the normal one.

Quinn: All humans are normal; we are the Homo sapiens, sapiens.

George: Yes how did you…

Joe: She is Einstein in girl form…

Cassidy: This is my boyfriend Kyle.

Kyle: Great to meet you all, Cassidy has told me such great things about you all.

Dakota, Alex, Joe, Quinn: Aw…

Cassidy: This is Dakota, Alex, Quinn and Joe.

Alex (whispers to girls): Can we talk outside girls.

Jason: Alex would you like to dance?

Alex: Yeah, of course.

(Alex, Dakota, Quinn, Joe, Cassidy walk out)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood High School Outside the hall

Characters- Alex, Dakota, Quinn, Joe, Cassidy, Seth

*= None

(They are standing in the hall)

Cassidy: Frobisher is here?

Alex: I already called Miss Jones, who told Seth, he is on his way?

Dakota: Why can't we have normal teenager problems on the night of the dance like zits and not enough eyeliner…?

Joe: Instead we get evil guys out to destroy us with lightning bolts.

Quinn: hello! Focus, we are wasting time, we have to find him, its going to look odd if I guy in a robe is wondering around the school!

Alex: Where do we begin to look?

(Seth runs in)

Seth: Where is he?

Joe: We don't know.

Seth: Well maybe you should I don't know… locate him.

Cassidy: And if we knew how to do that we wouldn't be here, we would be running after him

Alex: We can't just locate him…

(The charm glows and lifts up from Alex's shirt and pulls her)

Alex: But maybe the charm can.

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Outside the auditorium

Characters- Seth, Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn

*= None

(Seth, Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn are walking come up to a door and it doesn't glow)

Alex: He must be in here.

Cassidy: Lets transform now.

Alex: Castors Power Up!

*Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Joe and Quinn transform into full castor form*

(Alex burst through the door)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ the auditorium

Characters- Seth, Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Frobisher

*= Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn

(Seth, Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn burst through the door and talk in a circle)

Alex: Game plan without destroying the auditorium!

(Frobisher shoots lightning but they dodge it)

Seth: I have a idea, Cassidy you distract him!

(Cassidy flies up and Alex runs to the other side of the hall and the girls surround Frobisher)

Alex: Put him over here!

Cassidy: *EARTH SMASH*

*Earth smash- smash the earth to create a chain effect on the earth in front of her*

(Frobisher shoots lightning at Cassidy and she gets hit and Seth catches her)

Seth: Cassidy, Cassidy are you okay?

Cassidy: I'm fine, Thanks Seth.

Dakota: *FLAMING CIRCLE*

*flaming circle- a circle of fire surrounds the enemy*

(Alex opens a portal)

Joe: Converge Quinn?

Quinn: Let's do it!

(Joe shoots water out her hands onto Frobisher and Quinn blows cold air and Frobisher is frozen)

Alex: Now to get him out of here!

(Alex throws to balls of manner and he flies through the portal and Alex closes it)

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Rose Wood high dance hall

Characters- Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn, Jason, Chris, George, other students

*= None

(Dakota, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn, Jason, Chris, George, Seth are standing together)

Cassidy: Where is Kyle?

Chris: He had to go; his mother came down from Michigan for a surprise.

Jason: Where is Alex?

(Everyone turns their heads and Alex walks in with a amazing dress and Alex walks up to her friends)

Alex: hey.

Jason: Hi so you want to dance, I am asking for the second time its starting to sound like I'm desperate.

(Miss Jones runs to Alex)

Miss Jones: our DJ's equipment just broke, we will need a few minutes to fix it and people are leaving!

Dakota: I did not pay 500 dollars for this dress for no one to see it, Alex can sing.

Alex: No thank you!

Joe: You need to come out of your shell and blossom like a flower.

Alex: Cassidy can do it, she is a worldwide pop star.

(Cassidy coughs)

Cassidy (fake sick voice): I think I'm coming down with something.

Quinn: Grab her!

(Alex sings Make it Shine and goes down to Jason)

Jason: This is the third time I am asking you to dance and now I am official sounding like a stalker.

Alex: Come on.

Jason: lets go.

(Dakota goes off with Chris, George goes off with Quinn, Joe goes off with Grace and Cassidy is standing there alone and Seth walks up to her)

Seth: So this is earth's idea of fun?

Cassidy: What is Galatea's idea of fun, slaying a dragon?

Seth: Ha ha, we don't dance in Galatea.

Cassidy: You don't dance? I love dancing.

Seth: I have never tried.

Cassidy: I don't believe you have not danced.

Seth: I haven't danced before.

Cassidy: Come on, I'll show you.

(Cassidy grabs Seth's hand and pulls him and Cassidy starts dancing)

Cassidy: Just let the music take you.

(Seth tries to dance)

Cassidy: I believe you've never danced before.

(Alex and Jason are dancing)

Jason: So you liking it in Rose Wood?

Alex: I hated the thought of coming here at first but now it feels like… magic.


End file.
